


This Is Just Carol Denning Porn

by OverlookTheWorld



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlookTheWorld/pseuds/OverlookTheWorld
Summary: You know what this is, I just wanted to write porn. Enjoy.





	This Is Just Carol Denning Porn

Carol awoke bleary eyed and annoyed. Sleep was becoming hard to come by these days, something Carol decided to ascribe to the stress of running every game in this hellhole rather than a sign of aging.

Too dark to do anything Carol was left to her thoughts, mundane thoughts. Mundane for her at least, schemes yet to come to fruition, throats that would look better slit, people she had yet to toy with.

Oh that category was fun, a few women in here she liked the idea of mindfucking for sport, one who she wouldn’t mind just fucking. Alex Vause

Tall, strong, that mouth of hers. Fucking perfect. Carol rolled onto her side, the of her thighs pressed together grabbing her attention. 

“Fuck it.” She thought, nothing better to do at 3am.

Carol slipped her hand under her prison issue nightdress, running a finger along the length of her cunt. She imagined getting Alex into her bed, arms pinned to the bed with her tits bouncing as she finger banged the hell out of her. Or maybe she’d throw her on the bed face first, that perfect ass of hers up in the air.

Her body relaxed, such a nice mental picture combined with teasing herself had Carol feeling quite sensitive. She started to circle her clit, clenching her teeth to withhold the pleasured hum she would otherwise make. The shivers of lust warmed her body, and she began to wonder what Alex sounded like. Was she loud? Would Carol have to choke her just to keep her quiet? Or would she be the kind to bite her lip, with little pained expressions as she squirmed to keep her reactions to herself.

She started to ache for more and slammed a finger into herself to try and satisfy the need. She imagined Alex getting frantic, would she scratch and sink her nails into Carol’s shoulders as orgasm wracked her body? Would she bite to keep in the moans?

Fuck she was wet.

Carol curled her finger over and over, enjoying the building shocks of her impending orgasm. Body tensed and needed even more she slipped her finger out and ran it back over her clit. Faster and faster to push herself over the edge, warmth building in her stomach, she clenched her teeth tighter. holding back moans with the skil one only learns in prison.

She pressed her head back into her pillow as relief flooded her body. All tension left her body and pleasure filled her up. She slowed her finger movements to a halt and just felt better.

Fuck she needed that.


End file.
